


Among Soul Cairn

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossover, M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco, Omega Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 洛基被灭霸掐死，可他的灵魂却没有死亡，来到了灵魂石冢，遇到了曼尼马克。然后他们做了。





	Among Soul Cairn

苦寒凄清。  
但这绝非死亡。

洛基能清楚地意识到：自己还活着，他的神格仍在，没有消散。但他却不在飞船上了。甚至不在虚空之中，他知道虚空的味道。  
四周是昏暗的，却泛着紫色的流光。难道死前最后看见的东西，会决定他此时看到的色彩吗？洛基继续前行，一路上，他看到了无数像他，却又不像他的灵魂。他们如他一样躯体透明，却浑浑噩噩，没有感触，就如同：真的死了一样。他也会变成这样吗？在这里停留得时间长了，就会变成这样吗？不，他决不允许这种事发生，他还要去见索尔那个傻锤子，没了他，索尔该怎么办呢？

然后他终于看到了一个不同的存在。  
一个白发、瘦高而身穿黑甲的精灵，有点像华纳神族，尖尖的耳朵；却又比他们高上太多。  
“凡人。”洛基开口，“你看起来和他们不一样。”  
精灵转过身来，洛基这才注意到他是Alpha。那个精灵声线沙哑：“凡人？很久没有人这样称呼我了。”  
洛基笑着：“那你更喜欢我怎么称呼你？一个神？请不要这样开玩笑。”同时，他小心翼翼地保持着与这个Alpha的距离，因为他的发情期快到了。  
精灵却向他走近：“我是曼尼马克，亡灵巫月，一个货真价实的神明，而非凡人。我不太明白，你，一个没有Alpha保护的Omega，怎么敢独自穿行在灵魂石冢之间？”

瓦努斯•加里兰已经死了很久了。不论曼尼马克的保鲜技术如何高超，都不能阻止尸体的腐烂。他的Omega已经死了很久了，被他自己杀死。他渴求着一个新鲜的、高贵的灵魂，或许是公主的，或许是另一个法师的。只要能予以他折辱高傲的快感，怎样都好。

一个濒临发情的Omega，多么得幸运，很远他就能感知到那个Omega的灵魂波动，那么痛苦、那么绝望。  
没有灵魂能从亡灵法师之神手中逃脱，哪怕是神也不能。

曼尼马克没有马上标记他，他看起来完全不性急。他只是放出信息素，命令骷髅一遍又一遍地清洗Omega的肠子，每次都灌入大量的水，直至小腹隆起，好像怀孕了一样。到最后，流出的水不是透明的，而是泛着淡红色的。

水是冰冷的。洛基感觉自己的腹部仿佛丧失了温度，就像——他的内脏变成了蓝色。信息素的泛滥使得他几乎不能思考，无法分辨自己究竟是谁：奥丁森还是劳菲森；无法分辨自己身处何处：火焰宫还是迷途之地；但他感受到了Alpha的气息，如此得让人安心，如此得想要让他进入。液体再次顺着后穴流出，淡红色，混杂着些许白色的淫液。然后由东西进来了，如此骨节分明，就像是真正的骨头。贪婪的肠道显然不希望手指离开，拼命地吮吸，分泌液体，祈求更多。  
洛基终于找到了些许清明，他已经死了，被灭霸掐死。现在他在一个陌生Alpha的领地中，而非索尔的怀里。  
“你为什么在流泪？”那个陌生的Alpha问道，声音冷淡，好像完全置身情欲之外，只有他，为欲望迷离，逐渐丧失思考能力。“你在伤心吗，为你淫乱的身体？”  
白发而高洁的精灵推动已经插在铃口的金属细棒，使之更加深入。而Omega的一切感官都是为了更好地取悦Alpha，洛基感受到了深入骨髓的快感。就像那根金属不是插入得尿道，而是深入他的子宫一样。  
曼尼马克抚摸着他的脸颊，好像他真的为洛基而心疼一样。“好孩子，我知道你想要的，但是，不是现在。”曼尼马克用一个环套住了小洛基，然后用一根较小的假阳具堵住他不断流出液体的后穴。  
洛基看着陌生的Alpha用液体涂抹在他的乳首与乳晕上，受到刺激的乳首立刻站了起来。但不止这些，他感觉自己并不存在的乳房开始酸胀，就连他的子宫好像也有这种感觉，好像有什么东西要流出来，可是被堵住的后穴与阴茎并不允许他这么做。酸胀带来的快感开始消失，较小的阳具并不能满足已经被索尔尺寸惯坏了的后穴，他想要更多，比之前还想要更多。  
乳首上的刺痛感给予了洛基片刻思考：他的乳首被戴上了宝石，就像女性佩戴耳环那样，他的乳首被佩戴了翡翠与黄金搭配的乳饰。不能这样，他不能……  
可是这种感觉很快便臣服于信息素，他想要眼前这个Alpha进入他的身体。哪怕他不是索尔。  
曼尼马克把较小的假阳具取了出来，然后换了粗了不止一倍的作为替换。肉穴饥渴地吞了进去，没有任何阻拦。这还不够。  
曼尼马克的手指深入洛基的口腔肆意搜寻，无视了洛基的生理性干呕。带着银丝的手指涂抹着因充血而粉红的褶皱，然后，曼尼马克挺近了，没有取出先前的阳具。  
或许起初是有一些疼的，但来自Omega的淫荡使得快感迅速接替了疼痛。那些疼痛都化为了快感，来自Omega的心理快感：被彻底的打开，就连子宫口都放荡地大开着。  
他想射出来。  
“Thor，please…”

高潮后理智重回，洛基迅速捅了眼前这个Alpha一刀。看着刀子上的猩红，洛基满意极了。

看着骷髅的汇报，曼尼马克也满意极了。这个可爱的Omega跑不远的。  



End file.
